Everything Happens Eventually
by Annarita
Summary: "I got it!" She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers together. "You're in a good mood because Sully left and Dr. Brennan is available again."


**Everything Happens Eventually**

This one takes place in Season Two - _after_ Sully sets sail, but _before_ things start to go sour for Brennan and Booth working together.

* * *

Royal Diner  
2007

Doctor Camille Saroyan closed her umbrella and shook off as much water as she could before entering the diner. After a long day, she figured she would just grab a quick bite to eat before going home to her empty apartment.

"Hey, Cam."

It was Booth.

She turned to find him and noticed that he wasn't sitting at his usual table in front of the window.

"Booth," she returned the greeting, noticing that he seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

"Would you like to sit with me?" he asked, as he waved to the empty seat across from him.

Cam hesitated for a moment, their breakup was amicable- both knowing that it was always more of a fling than a long-term relationship, but ever since they broke up, they haven't spent that much time together as friends. Their time spent together was usually limited to the lab.

"What? Aren't we friends?" he asked when she didn't respond to his request.

"Of course, we are friends, Seeley."

"Thought so, Camille." He smirked. If she used his first name, he was definitely going to call her Camille.

She finished placing her order at the counter and then approached Booth's table. "You seem to be in a good mood," she commented as she sat down at the chair across from him.

He shrugged, brushing off the comment. "It's a beautiful day, what can I say?"

Cam's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "It's a beautiful day?" She asked flabbergasted. "Did you hit your head today?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Can't a guy just be in a good mood?"

Cam wasn't buying it. "What's her name, Seeley?" she asked, thinking that his mood must have has something to do with a woman.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," he repeated. "We just broke up not that long ago. I didn't sleep with anyone if that's what you're getting at."

The waitress came over and brought Cam her food and refilled Booth's coffee. He flashed his usual charming smile and thanked her before she walked away.

Cam picked up a fry and took a bite, there was definitely something going on, and she was determined to figure it out. "I wouldn't be upset if you slept with someone else already."

"Well, I didn't," he said firmly.

"I mean, we both knew we weren't a forever thing. There was a reason it didn't work out all those years ago, and there's a reason it didn't work out now. Actually, it is probably normal that after all these we fell back into a relationship that was comfortable, safe...familiar. It was a way to satisfy..."

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. He knew she was going to say "biological urges" which was something Bones would say. "Stop, Cam. Stop. Are all you squints the same?" he asked as he shook his head. "You were going to say "biological urges." Weren't you?"

She shrugged. "Hey, if the shoe fits... I think the kids these days call what we had this time around as "friends with benefits." Is that better for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He blushed and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. She was right and he knew it. "Uhh..."

"Forget it," she waved her hand in front of them. "It doesn't matter."

They spent the next twenty minutes or so catching up over the last few months, sharing laughs and confirming what they knew all along. They were better off being _just_ friends. As Cam finished the last of her sandwich, Booth excused himself to use the restroom. When he returned, Cam noticed that he was humming.

The tune was catchy, and Cam found herself humming along a for a few lines as she tried to figure out what it was. She knew it, but the words seemed to alluded her. When Booth started humming the next verse, it hit her. It was "Believe It or Not" -the theme song to The Greatest American Hero, and Seeley Booth only sang that song when he was in a _reall_ y, _really_ good mood.

 _Just like the light of a new day_  
 _It hit me from out of the blue_  
 _Breaking me out of the spell I was in_  
 _Making all of my wishes come true_

"What is making all your wishes come true?" she asked.

He stopped, he was in his own world, and suddenly realized that she could hear him humming. He was saved from answering his question when the waitress came over to refill their coffee cups and clear Cam's dish.

"Can I get you anything else, sugar?" The middle-aged waitress asked.

"No, I'm good. Thank you," Cam replied.

"What pie do you have today, Maggie?" Booth asked.

"We have your favorite – apple."

Booth's eyes lit up. "I'll take a piece of apple pie, please."

"You got it, sugar. How about a big scoop of vanilla ice cream to go along with it?"

He grinned. "Is there any other way to eat apple pie?"

"No, I don't suppose there is. I'll be back in a jiffy."

When Maggie retreated to the kitchen, Cam repeated her question. She wasn't letting Booth off the hook. "Again, _Seeley_ ," she emphasized, trying to push his buttons just right. "What is making all your wishes come true?"

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it, _Camille,"_ he stammered.

Cam pursed her lips together, going over every detail she could think off. He definitely wasn't this happy while they were dating, that was for sure. Actually, she didn't think she has seen him in a mood like this since before he shot the clown on the ice cream truck...which was right around the time Agent Sullivan came to work a case with Dr. Brennan, and ever since then he wasn't in the best of moods for any period of time other than a few, isolated events.

 _Agent Sullivan_.

Agent Sullivan left for a year long trip yesterday – a trip that he invited Dr. Brennan to go on with him. A trip that Dr. Brennan declined, which for all intents and purposes, Cam assumed would end any romantic relationship Brennan had with Sully.

"I got it!" She exclaimed as she snapped her fingers together. "You're in a good mood because Sully left and Dr. Brennan is available again. You're in love with Dr. Brennan!" She practically shouted – losing her usual personality and definitely channeling her inner Angela.

Booth jumped, which caused him to choke on his coffee and nearly knock his mug over. He coughed a few times to clear his throat. "Cam! Lower your voice!"

"You are in love with Dr. Brennan," she repeated in a whisper. "That's why you're in a good mood – Sully left which means your competition is gone."

"I am _not_ having this conversation."

Booth was shutting down the conversation, but he wasn't denying that he _did_ have _feelings_ for Temperance Brennan. That did not go unnoticed to Cam.

"What's taking Maggie so long with that pie, huh?" Booth asked as clapped his hands together.

Cam ignored him, noting to herself that Maggie had hardly been gone two minutes.

"Well, I'll be..." she said, coming to another realization.

"What now, Cam? Huh? What now?"

"You remember what we were doing right before you got the call that The Gravedigger had Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins?"

"I remember everything about that day," he said softly.

"I was trying to convince you to go to New York with me to see a play, but you didn't want to have anything to do with it...it was because of Dr. Brennan, wasn't it? Our relationship wasn't a secret, but it wasn't well known either – there was no reason to hide what we had. You didn't want to go because you didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Booth stared at her, unable to say anything.

Cam nodded. "Your silence tells me I am right."

"Bones," Booth began, "well, Bones...she's different, you know, Cam? She's not like everyone else. You have to treat her a certain way..." he noticed Cam raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean it in a bad way – it's just who she is – it's what makes her Bones, you know? She doesn't trust people easily, and sometimes, I think it takes her a lot longer to figure out what she is feeling compared to other people. She's a scientific genius, but in nonscientific circumstances, she requires a little bit more time to sort things out."

Cam noticed the way smiled when he said her name, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her.

"Anyway," Booth continued, being honest with Cam, "yes, I guess I didn't want to go away with you because I didn't want to hurt her feelings," he finally admitted.

Cam smiled. "You're crazy about her. I can tell – the way you were determined to save her that day...I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I would have done the same thing for any of you squints..."

"I know," Cam assured him, "but with Dr. Brennan it is always different for you. Always, and it will always continue to be different. The way your eyes locked when you pulled her out of that dirt and brought her to the surface," Cam fanned herself with a napkin. "It was intense."

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. He and Cam were great friends and had known each other for years, but it was still awkward for him to talk about a woman that he had very strong feelings for – loved- with a woman that he used to date – especially since the situation Cam brought up when they were still dating.

Cam decided to cut him some slack. "I hope it all works out, Booth. I really do. You two deserve to be happy."

Maggie came back with the pie, setting it in front of Booth before slipping away.

Booth picked up a fork and took a small bite of pie. "Bones and I won't ever have a chance though, Cam."

"What? Why?" She didn't see _that_ one coming.

"We work together," he said simply, as if that should have been obvious to Cam.

"Well, yeah, and so did we. She's a contractor for the FBI, not an agent, it shouldn't be that much of a problem to continue working together."

"That's not what I mean," he explained. "We work together, and are in high stress situations. When we were dating, I almost got you killed by that damn poison because I wanted you to break protocol. I can't do that to someone ever again. I can't." He shook his head, his voice soft, his eyes focused.

"Wait a second...I chose to do what I did. That was not your fault. Okay? And I probably would have done the same thing if it was someone else pressuring me, too. But, besides, I don't think you'll have that problem with Dr. Brennan."

"I don't know what you mean, Cam." The irony of him using a phrase that Brennan said often not lost on him.

"Well, you said it yourself – Dr. Brennan is different. She can compartmentalize like no one I have met before. She _is_ one of the most rational people in the entire world. She wouldn't let a personal relationship cloud professional judgement calls."

Booth nodded. "Maybe you're right..."

"I am," she smiled. "And did you ever think about the reason she didn't take a yearlong sabbatical to sail with Sully?"

"No, not really. She probably just didn't want to go – her work at the Jeffersonian is important to her."

Cam raised her eyebrows as high as they could go. "It probably has something to do with staying here to solve crimes with you...Sully was a good guy, but he's not you." She paused, and then added softly, "It's not about her work at the Jeffersonian, it's about her work with the FBI."

When Booth didn't say anything, she turned around to see what he was so focused on. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Dr. Brennan, standing at the counter placing an order. When she finished ordering her food, she turned around and locked her gaze with Booth. Cam was pretty sure she could see sparks fly.

"Well," Cam reached for her umbrella and her purse. "It was nice catching up with you, Booth, but I have to run. See ya soon."

"Cam...wait. You don't have to leave."

She looked at him, and then to Brennan. "Yes. I have to go. Good luck," she added softly. "Have a good night, Dr. Brennan," she said to Brennan as she passed her on her way out.

Brennan sat down in the seat that Cam had just vacated. "Is something wrong with Dr. Saroyan?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"What? No, no. She just had some things to do."

"Oh." She shrugged off her wet jacket and placed it on the back of her chair.

"You know, you should really use an umbrella when it rains." He noticed how her damp her was sticking to the side of her face and her forehead. She looked so beautiful and he _almost_ told her that.

She shrugged. "I forgot to grab one when I was leaving my office."

"Well," he began he reached beside him and held up his umbrella, "luckily for you, I happen to have one. I'll walk you back to your car when we leave."

"That isn't necessary, Booth."

"I know, but I want to do it."

Maggie came then and brought a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Brennan.

"That's all you're having?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really that hungry."

Booth pushed his pie plate in the middle of the table. "Have some pie."

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't like pie."

"WHAT? How can you not like pie? That's practically un-American!"

"I don't like my fruit cooked and loaded with sugar. It isn't nutritious that way."

"Oh, come on. Have a bite," he took a bite for himself and then loaded his fork up again and held it out to her.

"No, Booth," she said firmly. "I have tried apple pie in the past, and I do not like it."

In that moment, it became his life mission to get Dr. Temperence Brennan to eat apple pie...and _enjoy_ it. "Aww, come on, Bones. Open up for the train. Choo-choo," he said much like he did when he would try to get Parker to try new foods as a toddler.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not going to work."

Booth sat back, defeated, and took his last bite of pie. "Someday, Bones, someday, you will like apple pie." He said as he waved his empty fork in the air.

Brennan cracked a smile. "Because you think everything happens eventually?" She repeated his words from yesterday.

Booth mirrored her smile. "Exactly, Bones. Everything happens eventually."

* * *

Booth's Apartment

2011

It was nearly 9:00PM, when Booth returned home for the second time that night. He was singing "Believe It or Not," as he took off his shoes and shrugged off his coat.

 _This is too good to be true_  
 _Look at me falling for you_  
 _Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air_  
 _I never thought I could feel so free_  
 _Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer_

He smiled as he set the takeout bag from the diner down on the coffee table. "Bones?" he called. "Where are you?" He was so excited for this moment that he was practically ready to burst.

"In here," she called from the bedroom, chuckling at the song he was singing. He had been singing that song quite frequently lately.

Booth picked up the takeout bag, grabbed some forks from the kitchen, and walked towards the bedroom. He smiled when he found Bones sitting in his bed reading latest anthropology journal.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly. "Did you get it?"

"I promised I would." He replied in a sing-song voice as he held up the bag and walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

She leaned over to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Bones." He placed her hand over her belly, and lowered his head to say to the 13-week baby bump, "And anything for you, too, Little One."

"The baby can't hear you, Booth, but I find I do enjoy these parts of our day."

He smiled. "Belly rub! Oh you gotta rub da belly! Rubba da belly, rubba da belly! Kissa da belly! Hello little baby in da belly!"

Brennan laughed – this had also turned in to a ritual of sorts. "I do appreciate this, Booth, but can I have my apple pie, please? I have been thinking about it nonstop since I initially asked you to satisfy my craving by going to get pie from the diner."

"Say no more," he opened the bag, took out the container, opened it and handed her a fork.

Brennan grinned as she took the fork and stabbed it eagerly into the nice, warm piece of apple pie. "Mmm, ohhh." She moaned, her eyes closed. "This - this is _so_ good."

"So, you _do_ like apple pie," he stated, as he took a small bite, leaving as much as he could for Brennan. He has been waiting _years_ for this moment.

She sighed contently, and opened her eyes. "I guess you could stay that. Unless of course, if after pregnancy, my tastes return to the way the used to be." She took another bite, savoring the taste. "I really hope I continue to like pie after pregnancy. This is _amazing_."

He leaned back against the headboard and turned to stare at her. "You'll continue to enjoy apple pie after pregnancy. I know it."

She took another bite of pie, and slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth. "Is that because everything happens eventually?" she asked.

He leaned over to kiss a few crumbs away from the corner of her mouth. He was surprised she still remembered he had said that before. "Yes, Bones," he kissed her again, this time directly on the lips. "Everything does happen eventually."

She opened her eyes as they slowly pulled away. "Yes. Yes, it does," she agreed. "You know, you've been right about a lot of things over the years."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've learned a lot from you."

"Huh," he said, amused and surprised she would admit something like that.

"Mmmhm. You were right that everything happens eventually - All the good stuff that I thought would never happen, did happen."

"What else was I right about?" He asked, and he could have sworn he saw her blush.

"Well," she began, her voice low, "you were right about making love."

"I was?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes," she nodded. "Making love is like a miracle – when two people become one. It's not _just_ intercourse."

"See, two people _can_ become one and break the laws of physics, huh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and monogamous relationships have their perks. Love isn't a delusion...love is transcendent and eternal. I believe that now. Thanks to you, of course."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh, and," she continued, "you do just know who the person you love the most is. You _just_ know."

"Yeah, Bones, you do."

"Thank you for not going anywhere...there was a time when I thought all of this would never happen." She said reflectively.

He leaned against her should as she ate the last of her apple pie. "I meant what I said that night, Bones. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her temple. "We're partners for life, Bones."

"No," she corrected, turning to look deep into his eyes. "We're a family. You taught me about the meaning of family, too."

He grinned. "A family," he said softly. "I like that description better." _This_ was the woman he wanted to have a family with and he was a fool for ever thinking he could have a family with Hannah. It was amazing to him how much his life changed in a few short months.

"Me, too," she agreed. "Me, too."

"Do you need anything else?" he asked, gesturing to the empty container of pie.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm actually pretty tired now, I just want to go to sleep." She put her empty container on the nightstand, deciding it could be thrown out in the morning. "Did you have more work to do?"

There were things he could have done, reviewed his case notes, unloaded the dishwasher, and sorted through the junk mail that was piling up. They were things he that he did plan to do that night, but after her recent admissions, Booth found that he fell in love with her even more and he didn't want to leave her for a second more than necessary.

"No more work tonight," he said as she striped down to his boxers and pulled a t-shirt off the chair and slipped it on. "An early night sounds really nice, Bones," he said as he crawled into bed next to her.

"I was hoping you would say that," she offered as she moved closer to him. "Good night, Booth." She said as his arms wrapped around her. She was never one for cuddling or snuggling before, but she found great comfort in it now. She was convinced it wasn't just because of the pregnancy hormones either, she knew it was because of Booth.

He kissed her temple. "G'night, Bones."


End file.
